AMPY-000BC The Duraga Gundam Black Comet
AMPY-000BC The Duraga Gundam Black Comet is a variant of the AMPY-000 The Duraga Gundam that appears in Build Fighters - The Runaway. It was built and piloted by Tsukasa Akashi. Combat Characteristics The Duraga Black Comet is a heavy modification of the original AMPY-000 The Duraga Gundam made by Tsukasa Akashi. Unlike others before and after the Black Comet line, this is the most heavily customized Gunpla Tsukasa has and will ever make, with the body complexity of a Real Grade model with High Grade parts. Like the original Duraga Gundam, it has 10 beam sabers hidden within the fingers that act like nail claws. However, with the Beam Stacker System, the beams can stack onto each other if four of the fingers (index, middle, ring, and pinky) are touching each other, forming a blade of standard beam saber length. As an improvement on the original, the pilot can choose to which beam fingers are on and which are on stand-by. The "60mm" CIWS Vulcans are mounted on the head unit and the main body, made specifically to destroy the joints of any normal model. The beam sabers are connected directly through the Sierra Drive, so it could use "Zenarios" particles as the epicenter of the beam blade. The leg missile are, of course, mounted inside of the legs, within the shins, and can store 2 mini-missile for each missile launcher. The beam cannons are on the arms, made to fire off with the same output of a standard beam rifle. However, its primary weapon is its Refined ZECT Rifle, that is capable of piercing through heavy armor without effort, but needs to be charged to at least 5% energy to be used to its minimum potential. The model's complexity also included a thin but durable inner frame made of polystyrene plastic and metal diecast armor so it could shrug off impact weaponry and low-energy beam weaponry easily. An addition to its defensive capabilities is the Black Rock Barrier, a layer of black coating applied to the surface of the armor that nullifies any Plavsky-based effect which comes into contact. This includes physical weapons or attacks that are enhanced by Plavsky particles to operate like the weaponry they're based on. A drawback is beam-based weapon, which, despite being a Plavsky particle effect, are capable of piercing through the coated barrier. The Yellow Layer Barrier makes up for this deficiency, nullifying or diminishing the effectiveness of beam weapons which come into contact with it. Spaced out across the body of the Duraga Black Comet, it is capable of shrugging off most attacks until serious damage is done. As a mobile weapon and an idea from the AGE-FXBC Gundam AGE-FX Black Comet and the AGE-3BC Gundam AGE-3 Black Comet, the Core Booster makes up the entirety of the main body unit's thrusters and can remove itself from the main unit to act as a separate support weapon. It has "40mm" gatling vulcans for defensive and support purposes, and carries multipurpose launchers; large verniers with a hidden storage space in the front capable of storing two beam sabers and a beam rifle in each one. The fronts of the launchers can split open so they can either launch out the beam sabers or beam rifles if the Core Booster is in support mode, simply open up and keep the beam rifle connected so it can be used for suppression fire, or just extend it out so it can be taken out manually. Armaments *'Finger-mounted Beam Sabers' **Hidden in each finger on the Duraga Black Comet, the beam sabers (or beam claws) are a feature taken from the original Duraga. Each one extend out to "10 meters" and, due to the build of the hands in general, are capable of moving independent of each other. The blades, as labeled, are made from spreading an electromagnetic bond and then fills said bond with super-heated Zenarios Particles, making 10 effective cutting weapons. Due to how the beam blades are made, they're capable of cutting through anti-beam armor and heavily layered armor, but they're unable to pierce through beam shields. As a pro-caution, the beam claws deactivate when the sensors tell that they're about to cut through anything on the Duraga Black Comet. *'CIWS 60mm Vulcan Guns' **The CIWS Vulcans, mounted on the sides of the head, are close range weapons meant to seem like a defensive turret to shoot down incoming projectile weapons that are not beam-based. However, with the Black Rock Barrier on the frame, the vulcans remained and were even given armor-piercing shells because they're great for targeting and weakening connection points. *'Beam Sabers' **Located in the Multipurpose Launchers, the beam sabers are specially made to extend a beam blade out at any length, from 10 meters to make a beam dagger, to over the Duraga Black Comet's height, 25 meters. The beam sabers are linked to the Sierra Drive and use its energy supply of Zenarios particles to fill the thin invisible barrier that keeps the particles in blade form. When the blade makes contact with an object, and because the barrier is very weak, its outer shell breaks and allows the super-heated particles to cut through said object and pierce it. *'Leg Missiles' **The leg missiles are an addition made by Tsukasa to the original frame. Seen as two holes in the shins of both legs, the leg missile store two mini-missiles in each leg respectively. *'Boost Pod Vulcans' **A weapon on board the Core Booster, they're 40mm Vulcans meant for either defensive purposes or to support the Duraga Black Comet in combat. They can be aimed in any direction due to how they're mounted on the sides, outside the Core Booster itself. *'Beam Cannons' **The beam cannons are an addition made by Tsukasa to the original armor. They fire off a small, thin blue beam from the forearms that are capable of being melting through weak to substandard plastic armor. The power and strength of a beam coming from them increases when closer to the target, and at point-blank range, they can even melt through metal armor. The idea of them are an improvement on the Impact Arm Missile on the RMS-192MB ZM Black Rock. *'Refined ZECT Rifle' **Just so it could be accepted in tourneys, the standard ZECT Rifle is nerfed so it is only as powerful as the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam's buster rifle. However, it is possible to remove the Refined System on the weapon so it can be used as a normal ZECT Rifle. However, the Sub-Routine System on the original is unable to be placed back onto it. It is mounted and connected by a sub-arm hinge to the composite shield on the left arm. *'Composite Shield' **The Composite Shield is a 3-layer shield that is supposed to purge the micro-layers to each layer that's too damaged to remain on board, referring to the damage as dead-weight in the onboard computer. The first layer is coated with the Black Rock Barrier, the second with the Yellow Layer Barrier, and the final layer with the Black Rock Barrier again. The connection points for the shields are capable of being raised up to reveal the beam cannons on the forearms. *'Rapid Delivery Beam Rifles' **Hidden in the Multipurpose Launchers, the Rapid Delivery Beam Rifles are specially modified to shoot out a concentrated beam shot with a big recoil so it'll be launched out at a faster rate. Due to how they're fired, the RDBRs can pierce through most defenses, and even anti-beam coated armor. It, however, cannot pierce through any field nor beam shields. *'Refined ZECT Amber' **A weapon added to the rebuild, the Refined ZECT Amber is a miniaturized variant of the ZECT Amber Eye, a ZECT Rifle which uses multiple emitter caps and aligns each shot to stack onto each other, resulting a larger beam to be fired out. However, this is what happens in the interior of the weapon, as this bigger beam is then processed through an extension array, which amplifies the resulting shot's power even more until it finally leaves the rifle with the strength of a fully charged ZECT Rifle beam shot. Due to how it fires its shots, the length of the ZECT Amber exceeds 10 inches (or "30 meters") and it takes time for the shot to actually fire out the barrel. It has the hidden capability of being able to combine with other long rifles used by Wilting Star Gunplas. *'Entangled ZECT Sabers' **Mounted on the Multipurpose Launchers after the rebuild of it, the Entangled ZECT Sabers are a pair of amped-up beam sabers that operate in the same way as the original Duraga Gundam's Entangled ZECT Sabers: the emitter releases numerous small strands of Zenarios particle streams and entangle them together into a single beam blade. *'Wave Leader Cannon' **A highly powered weapon, the Wave Leader Cannon is an optional weapon stolen from the RGM/SSRAC Ide GM Splendor and compressed to be used by the Duraga Black Comet. It fires a high-energy Ide beam that's able to rip right through anything in its path. Because its original version was at scale with the Ide GM Splendor, the cannon was reduced to beam rifle size and can be stored in either multipurpose launcher. Due to the immense power required to fire such a shot, the WLC needs to charge up in the multipurpose launcher for 20 minutes in order to be used again. Special Equipment & Features *'Core Booster' **An escape pod/small mobile armor that makes up the entirety of the cockpit, the Core Booster is a support weapon that's connected into the chest cavity and the back thrusters. It can detach itself from the main body and support the Duraga Black Comet by distracting the enemy with its multipurpose launchers and 40mm vulcans made specifically to pierce through polycaps and destroy them. The idea of the Core Booster came from the Core Fighter from the AGE-FXBC Gundam AGE-FX Black Comet and the AGE-3BC Gundam AGE-3 Black Comet. *'Universal Driver' **The Universal Driver is a charging system modified from the Universal System. The Driver basically forces the Sierra Drive to increase its output for a limited time, and spread Zenarios Particles all around the frame at the same time. The particles latch onto the armor, giving off the effect of the model glowing bright like a star. Because of the increased output, the ZECT Rifle is able to reach 100% energy input and be able to fire off a beam blast as wide as the Duraga Black Comet itself and hit with the force of several nuclear blasts on the earth. *'Vernier System' **The Vernier System was made to give the Duraga Black Comet the ability to move from long distances within a short time. The system is restricted to the back of the model so it could act independent to the rest of the thrusters. *'Retro-Vernier System' **The Retro-Vernier System is the same to the Vernier System, but only applies to the front of the unit, allowing it to move back quickly in situations with the same speed as when moving forward. *'Multipurpose Launchers' **The multipurpose launchers are vernier thrusters that have a hidden storage rack inside of its forward-facing yellow tips. These tips split open and slide each half to the sides of the launchers, extending out 2 beam saber handles connected to a magnet-based recharge rack and a beam rifle from the front-end that's also connected to that same rack as the beam handles. These launchers are connected to the Core Booster, so if it is detached from the Duraga Black Comet, the launchers are taken with them, where the system instead switches to either use the beam rifles in the launchers for suppression fire, or literally launch either the rifles or the beam handles to the main unit. *'Hyper Vernier System' **A vernier thruster system linked directly to the Universal Driver, the Hyper Vernier System increases the power output of the backward and forward-facing vernier thrusters to beyond normal parameters. *'Beam Stacker System' **The Beam Stacker System is a Plavsky Particle Beam effect made by Tsukasa. It makes any beam weapon capable of stacking with another beam (only with any beam weapon coming from the Duraga Black Comet, but it can be physically changed to support such abilities for allies. *'Black Rock Barrier' **A physical Plavsky Particle effect, the Black Rock Barrier nullifies any and all impact weaponry and Plavsky effect that comes into contact (but, strangely, it doesn't nullify beam technology, but does have some resistance to it). Unlike other Black Rock Barriers for other models, the barrier is covering everything on the frame except for the insides of the thrusters and, so it is acceptable for tourney rules, the "cockpit" and the V-fin on the head unit. *'Yellow Layer Barrier' **As a way around tourney rules, the Yellow Layer Barrier nullifies beam weaponry by contact with the armor. It is put inside the thrusters, the cockpit hatch, and the V-fin. A piece of armor in yellow (or gold) that's capable of nullifying beam weapons is a reference to the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki and the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam. *'Thin Inner Frame' **Taken from the design style of Sheryl Bes, the whole body was remodeled and redesigned to include a thin Polystyrene Plastic inner frame covered in a Black Rock Barrier, then cover said inner frame with molded Diecast made and customized at an ironwork shop so it could not be affected by Plavsky physics. History Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth through Seventh Year Eighth Year Ninth Year Trivia *The Duraga Black Comet is the only model made by Tsukasa (before and after its creation) that isn't just repainted to include the Black Rock Barrier. It is also the only model made by Tsukasa that has the Black Rock Barrier all over the body instead of just key areas. *The theme of the Duraga Black Comet is The Bowstrings Fly during Second Year, and The Bowstrings Fly ver.2 during Third and Fourth Year. *The Duraga Black Comet is the longest and most used Gunpla in Tsukasa's collection, having being used during the start of Second Year until it was destroyed in Fourth Year. Category:Gunpla